Not Wrong
by Dreams of Featherfaith
Summary: 3 years have past in Narnia and Peter and Susan's relationship has grown alot and their love has not only brought them together, but will also bring a new life. Takes plce in the Golden Age. INCEST.


**This story will forever belong to the person who wrote it. I'm just reviving it for that person so please enjoy it.**

**I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia**

**Pairing- Peter/Susan **

**WARNING- INCEST**

"This is wrong Peter," Susan murmured, as she and her older brother lay in bed, beside each other. They had begun sharing a room about 3 months prior.

"It's not wrong, I love you, and you love me, there's nothing wrong with that," he replied, taking her left hand in his right, taking it up to his mouth to kiss the back lightly. She stared at the top of the gossamer canopy above they're bed, it was sheer and delicate, giving off a majestic, heaven like aura about the room. "You are my sister, yes, but you are also my queen, my love, my best friend, my lover, and the mother of my child. I love you like I love no one else, you know I love you above all everyone and everything, you are my heart, and life. The only one that has competition over my feelings is our child, of which we made and is still inside you," he said huskily. "I love you, your heart, your mind, your soul, your body, your everything, I love it," he whispered into her neck, gently nuzzling it, softly running his lips against her skin, while his hand that was kept in hers came to rest on her slightly swelling belly. Their fingers intertwined as they felt the beginning of what their love could do, just a little belly, but they realized, a little belly that contained their growing child, one that was theirs, one that they loved with all their hearts.

"It's just hard to come to terms with it. I know I love you Peter, I love you so much," Susan said as she shifted to lie on her side, facing him. She ran her fingers of her right hand about his face, tracing his lips, and his eyes, the start of his hairline, and down to his throat, while his breathing labored at her touch.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I'm not enough for you, maybe you need a real man, one that doesn't have a whole world on his shoulders…" he started to hesitate. "No, Peter, I love you, it's just hard to take in, I mean, we have a child in my womb, you and me, because we love each other. I never thought I'd get the chance to love someone as much as I love you," she whispered so softly, almost too quietly to hear.

He could feel her shake as a sob took over her body, and wondered what was wrong; she finally had come to terms with being the mother of his child. What was making her upset? "Baby, baby, what's upsetting you," he whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down, as he pulled her into his chest, putting his arms around her, one around her hip area, and the other around her shoulders, cradling her to him. She was emotional as they took all their steps in their strange, but budding relationship. She had excepted that she loved her older brother, and that they had a different relationship than what was expected of them, but she had had a problem with getting over that fact that they were going to have a child together, a living breathing child, that looked like her and Peter, a child that would call her mama, and Peter its dada. The thought of having a material being, one who made certain that she did love Peter, that he was all she needed, and all she wanted.

"I just love you so much," she said into his chest, "I'm incredibly happy, you have no idea."

"I think I might actually," he said with a slight smirk on his face, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh really?" she questioned playfully, her head still resting under his chin, on his bare chest. "I'll show you just how much you make me happy, and how much I love you, if you don't believe me," he said sincerely, though he knew he didn't have to prove anything to her. "You don't have to prove anything to me, dear sir," she said as she raised herself up, to come face to face with her Peter. Her Peter, she liked that. "Is that so?" he asked quietly, he lips now almost touching hers, still playing along. "Are you sure you don't want me to show you just how much you mean to me?" he asked while brushing his lips lightly against hers, tempting her. Her breathing had become shallow breaths, not being able to think about anything else but his lips and how he made her feel. "How do you do this to me?" she answered with her own question, breathlessly. "And what exactly am I doing?" he taunted her, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about. He had been well aware what he sister could make him feel only with the slightest touch of her hand on his, or her shoulder brushing his, it was unbelievable, what he was feeling whenever she was around.

"Oh what the hell ever, I want you Peter, I need you, I'll always need you," she said in a breathless rush into his ear, bringing her hips down onto his. He moaned into her ear, at the connection , his head tilted sideways to smell her hair as he listened to her arousing confession. Ever since he had seen her in their bed when he came in, he was hard. Of course her nighty had done nothing to help his ever growing problem, but he had needed to be there for her, and now he needed to show her just how much passion and love he had held inside for her.

"I love you," he told her, right before he set his lips against her throat, starting what was about to be, the most implausible love making event they had experienced yet. Each time they had sex, hard, loving, beautiful sex, or blinding, soft, love making, it just kept on getting better. But then again, it was never just sex, it was always full of love, just more want and need than your regular yielding, yet amazing act of love making.

Her hands had come to rest on his shoulders, trying to keep balance as his lips finally made hard contact with her skin. He understood what she wanted because he was craving it too, and roughly but not too harshly took the back of her neck in his large hand and pushed her lips against his, in a perfect game of pleasure. His hands soon started to wander her glorious body, stopping at times to caress her skin, or to pull at the nighty mischievously. "I-I love you more…" she whispered, her panting now obvious.

"Not possible," he said huskily, biting the nipple of her left breast, through her satin nightwear for effect. "We'll talk about it later," she said in dissolve and let her last remaining thread of reality slip away under his fingers. He then flipped her over, so she was confined under him, at his mercy. His hands had begun their excursion of her thighs, but her hips pushed up into his, telling him to get a move on. He held her gaze, and said slowly, "I will be taking as much time with you as I wish, my sweet." He then glided his right hand higher up her thigh, making her head fall back against a pillow, that rested up against the headboard, and sighed. He chuckled, loving the way he could make her feel. She then brought her own hands down to his biceps and squeezed as she closed eyes.

That was all he needed, and still his hand went higher and found purchase on her ass, gripping her right cheek. In response she held onto his waist and hardened her muscles, where is hand laid, not being able to control her actions. He then pushed on said exquisite ass and rolled his erection into her nighty covered hips, dropping his head in the crook of her neck. "Susan…" he moaned softly into her neck sending a chill down her spine. She pushed up against him in reply, and groaned as his cloth covered cock brushed against her own fabric sheltered center. He pushed back again, in response to his human nature, his lust for her, his love for her, and began to find a rhythm of hips clashing with hips, hard crashing into soft, hardened dick against material covered clitoris. "Oh," Susan moaned. "Baby, are you wet for me?" Peter asked her in a gruff voice against her cheek. "Yes Peter, oh God yes, so good, ah! That's it, right there, oh…" she replied as his member brushed just right against her cunt. "Oh God…" he mumbled in her breast, he had moved from his previous position to kiss, touch her chest, worshiping her, his breathing erratic now.

She subconsciously moved her hands to rest a bit under the waist band of his sleeping pants, near his muscular buttocks. She used this as a leverage to get closer to him and thrust against him while she pressed her hands flat and hard to shove him against her at the same time, making them both groan in gratitude, and he then caught on to her need to be nearer to him and began to remove her nighty. He slipped his hands up to her shoulders and slipped the straps of her negligee off and proceeded to the edge of the offending fabric in his way. He found himself again with his hands on her thighs and looked into her desire filled eyes; his were similar, having given up himself to the erotic sensation that overflowed them. One of his hands moved the fabric up and over her thighs, while his other continued to explore her legs. His mouth kissing and tasting her flesh, making her tremble with want. He finally came to the conjunction between her legs and praised the Lord that he had found this woman and how much she loved him. He first gave her a long lick of his tongue on her slit, she shivered roughly while she put her hands in his hair and shoved him gently back to her pussy.

He shook his head a little, with a smirk on his lips and suddenly his right index finger was in her, pleasuring her, thrusting in and out of her pussy, making a slapping noise. She was so wet, so ready for her king, for her love. Susan moan, "Peter!" with surprised. He chuckled, and with his other hand, without her notice, started to slip his sleeping pants off. Once they were off and she was reaching her peak, he pulled his finger out of her slopping cunt. She looked more than just disgruntled but she didn't know what was coming. She was too far off in her own little world to notice Peter taking off his pants. He came up to meet her face to face and she had the most flabbergasted face that they were both nude and together. She then felt his pulsing cock against her thigh and trust his hips without knowing what she had done. She restrained herself and smiled naughtily at him. He raised an eyebrow and the next thing he knew, he felt her small little hand around his erection, stroking him, while she kissed all over his chest and neck, sucking, and kissing and biting.

He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his mouth at the shock of her hand on him, "Oh! Susan, oh yeah…you've got it baby, keep going, I love you so much baby…" Susan had stopped kissing his chest and was now looking at his pleasure filled face, watching what her love for him could do. Peter had stared back, losing all self-control and landed his upper body on top of hers, letting his face fall between her breasts, and his hips thrusting on their own accord, his dick being stroked in time with his movements. "I-I'm cumin' baby, oh Susan, I'm gonna'-," and just like that she stopped stroking his member and let it hit her stomach.

"Oh no, you don't," she replied waywardly into his hair, his head still between her breasts. "Oh yes, I do," he answered back, with a matter of power, pushing his cock against her entrance teasingly. "Peter," she gasped, not expecting that. "I won't hurt the baby, will I?" he asked fearfully, now worried. "No babe, I already asked the doctor, he said, it was fine, actually he told me, it was a good thing to stay active," she said, raising her hips to meet his. "Okay…but I'll go slow, I don't want to hurt you or our baby," he said nibbling on her left breast as the other was groped and caressed with his left hand. She then with a groan of losing contact, brought his head up to look her straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare torture me, I'm so wet, and it's likely I'm soaking our bed with my juices. I need you, Peter, I need you hard and I need you fast. I need your cock in my slopping wet pussy now Peter, right now," she said harshly in his ear, making a point of grabbing his dick and massaging it against her soaking clit. She hissed and he groaned, "Oh…you are so wet, so wet for me and my hard cock, aren't you baby," he asked losing all anxiousness and panic, thrusting his stiff and rigid member over her clit once more. "Yes Peter, oh God! Yes, I'm all wet for you, all yours, all yours…" "All mine," he whispered as he slammed his dick in her pussy, making a smacking sound as they connected.

"Oh!" Susan shrieked at the unexpected intrusion of his dick in her. "Oh baby…" Peter murmured into her neck, licking the skin before him before letting his head drop to her shoulder as he lost all coherent thought, just the way her soft, wet walls enclosed his cock and pulled him in with her stomach muscles, never wanting him to leave. "Peter! Oh yes, oh yes, right there, again, again, baby!" she shouted, not caring who heard her. She then got quiet and nuzzled his cheek, whispering, "You're such a big boy, aren't you big brother?" She knew he loved it when she said stuff like that, loved it when she brought up that he was her brother. He loved it because it meant she made peace with their love every time she called him that, not mention it made him that much hotter, knowing he was fucking his sister. "You like your big brother fucking you sweet sister?" he growled out into her ear, licking around the curves in the cartilage that was covered by skin. "Oh Peter, oh fuck, I love you fucking me, I love you," she said in response against his hair. "I love you too," he whispered sincerely into her neck where he was once again. Their hips had found a hard and fast rhythm, pushing his cock further into her and then almost leaving her heavenly slick walls of her aching pussy. Over, and over again, he thrust his dick into her slopping wet pussy, and groaned out her name with each plunge. She in return met his drives of his hips and shouted out his name, or calling out how good he was, how hard he was, or how much she loved him. He finally started to feel the not too far away onslaught that was almost upon them, and started going slower, but harder, pushing all of him into her. "Brother, you got it, yes…right there!" she squealed the last part, feeling that she was on the verge of cuming, on the verge of the most pulse pounding orgasm that she had had to date. "Susan, oh you feel so delicious, so good, so wet…are you ready? Ar-are you ready to cum little one?" he asked not wanting to cum before her, and also knowing that dirty talk would push her closer off the edge. He then angled his hips right and pushed soundly 3 times, earning a huskier moan from her and then a gasp and then lastly a yelp. She couldn't speak…it was too much… He pulled her lips to his, in a frenzy of passion, as she came. She murmured his name as her walls convulsed around him. His head fell down to rest on her collarbone because he couldn't stand it any longer and ejaculated in her pussy, leaving her walls not only covered in her release but his own. "Susan…oh baby, baby…" he mumbled into her collarbone has he thrust his hips slowly and softly milking his release and hers.

"I love you Peter, so much," she whimpered into his silky hair. "I believe you sister, I love you just as much, if not more," he replied and pushed himself off her with his arms, on either side of her head, but not pulling out of her. He pulled her to him as he laid sideways, his front towards her. He loved the feeling of just being in her, her in his arms, her being his. She threw her right leg over his left knee to get closer, so his cock was still within her, still pulsing, reminding her he was there and snuggled into his chest, kissing it slowly once before drifting off to sleep along with her love. "Susan," he murmured, nuzzling his nose into her hair and resting his hand on her growing belly before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
